The Player's Guide to Seducing the Bookworm
by BookSweetHeart
Summary: The enmity of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger is as legendary as Hogwarts itself. But what happens when Dumbledorea bet,, a familiar journal and James and Lily Potter get together?


The Players Guide to Seducing the Bookworm

Prologue

_"You idiot, I cannot, under any circumstance stand you… Get away from me, you prat!"_

_"Oh Granger, how you wound me and play as if you don't dream of me at night"_

_At the sound of that normally cool and collected Hermione Granger, raised her wand at her enemy and screamed,_

_"Malfoy, I hate you…Avis OPUNGO!" Suddenly there was a flock of birds, specifically yellow canaries raging towards Draco Malfoys head, pecking and prodding him, practically engulfing the very figure that Draco, playboy and quit age extraordinaire, existed in. Looking pleased with her handy work, Hermione walked off; a small smirk graced her features._

In present day, in a place between life and death Dumbledore sighed. He still couldn't understand how two people so alike could hate each other so much. The two were a match made in heaven, one could even call them soul mates, yet they didn't even know it yet. One of the major obstacles of their relationship was over as well; blood purity. Yes, the Malfoys had turned their back on the Dark Lord at the very last second and joined the light side. After the war was over the dark family had all in all switched over to a new leaf and were doing their best to come out of the dark and cruel mask that the family had once been shrouded in.

But, school rivalries shall remain school rivalries no matter what the circumstances are. Draco Malfoy, loved by most of the female population and admired by a majority of the male population, still despised the Golden Trio and as they did towards him. Draco had hoped to stand clear of them this year but was selected as Head Boy as was Hermione and was almost coming to close for comfort with his enemy as they shared a living quarters. Each and every antic of these two caused the professors to wonder whether they were in a sane mind when they made this decision and caused the student body to stand back and enjoy their daily entertainment. From hexes to their infamous debates and lets not forget the potion explosion these two have caused;

_"Malfoy, you added too much of Wolvesbane, I only needed one cup", whined Hermione_

_ "Why Granger, you need wolvesbane? I never knew you were werewolf, but then again with that monstrosity of a hair I guess it wouldn't be surprising", Draco snarked_

_ "Why you ferret-" _

_ "-What bookworm, can't handle criticism?" Neither one of them noticed the accidental push of lemon powder added to the concoction and bubbling of the concoction until it was too late and the two were covered in slimy yellow goo and were sent off to the Headmistress' office._

His eyes twinkling in mirth, reminiscing the scene, he thought about ways he could fix this scenario. Magical, evil and dangerous mistletoe that traps the two forcing them to kiss and realizing that they're made for each other. A random marriage law that would force them to be together. Or maybe give Draco veela inheritance and force him to choose Hermione as a mate. No, these just don't sound like they're realistic. Oh if only I knew someone like them. Wait a minute, idiotic, somewhat charming extremely popular Head Boy and a very studios and calm book wormy Head Girl. There was a pair just like the two of them and off Dumbledore went to find them.

Like Dumbledore, the two had been stuck in between worlds since their deaths living a peaceful life together and were doing what couples like them did best as Dumbledore appeared near their living quarters.

"Potter, you left your aftershave near my toothbrush again"  
"Oh Potter, don't pretend that the very mention of my aftershave gets you aroused." At that comment Lily threw her towel at her husband's face and turned to look at the new guest who had arrived at their home.

"Professor, how wonderful to see you, please come in. How may we help you?" Lily asked

"Actually Lily dear, I had business to do with James but you are still welcome to help." Answered Dumbledore. At the sound of his name James Potter, the original to the legendry Potter face, perked up.

"Yes Professor, whatever could be the matter?"

"Don't worry, I have a rather odd scenario to tell you about" The two Potters stared at him. Seeing this as a sign to continue. As he talked about the two students and explained them much like what you read, my dear reader, he noticed that the Potters were getting more confused by the second. After he ended his story, Lily asked

"Not to be rude sir, but what has this to do with us?"

"Always the inquisitive one Mrs. Potter" he said as he pulled out a dusty and worn journal.

"What the hell is that?", James questioned.

"Why Mister Potter, haven't you recognized it yet this is the same journal that your soon to be daughter in law inhibited in her first year; this is Tom Riddle's diary."


End file.
